Slender Bull
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po and tigress come face to face with a creature called the slender bull. po later is kidnapped by him. It's up to tigress to save him but here is a problem slender bull is tigress's top fear ! will tigress be able to face it and save the dragon warrior ?


(It was a peaceful morning at the valley of peace po and tigress were sleeping in there room's and they wake up)

Po: (yawns) What a beautiful morning !

Tigress: (yawns and stretches) (po meet's tigress in the dining room about to eat breakfast)

Po: Good morning tigress

Tigress: morning po. Want some bean buns ?

Po: I thought you prefer tofu !

Tigress: I know but since we're getting along a lot more I think things should change a bit.

Po: nice point (po and tigress start to eat bean buns together)

Tigress: po what are you looking at ? (Tigress thought po was looking at something behind tigress)

Po: I think I am looking at a master who is pretty sweet and beautiful (po rubs his finger on tigress's chin)

Tigress: oh stop it po (giggles)

Po: it's true I mean I haven't called you that yet you know !

Tigress: that's true (they wait for monkey, crane, viper and mantis to come and eat but they didn't show up as 30 minutes pass by. Both of them got cunfused)

Tigress: po what's taking monkey, crane, mantis and viper so long ?

Po: I don't know. I think they're at the training hall training right now I guess

Tigress: they usually don't train right now

Po: well we have to go see (po and tigress went to the training hall but the five weren't there either)

Tigress: well they're not training

Po: we gotta ask shifu about this maybe he knows

Tigress: agreed (they went to the jade palace to ask shifu but when they opened the doors looking for him he too wasn't around either)

Tigress: SHIFU ?

po: SHIFU !

Tigress: where could he be ?

po: I don't know (po finds a letter on the door that shifu left)

po: tigress check this out (po opens the letter)

shifu: (voice over's the note) po and tigress: if you're wondering where we are. we are doing a few chores for Constable Hu we will be back in a couple days. Look over the jade palace and make sure you fight off some villains and keep the jade palace safe. Good Luck

po: well this stinks (po was a bit bummed about shifu and the five not being around for a while but he was excited when tigress put's her paw on po's shoulder and said something cool)

Tigress: well look on the Brightside at least we'll have these couple days alone. You know you and me

po: you're right just you and me and since were alone right now can we smooch

Tigress: sounds good let's do it (po & tigress kissed but 3 seconds later a knock on the door was heard)

Tigress: who's that ?

po: I don't know I'll go see (po opened the jade palace doors revealing zan's mother and zan)

zan's mother: Hi. Your one of the masters of the jade palace right ?

po: zan ?

zan: hi is tigress here ?

po: yeah she is

zan: YAY

Tigress: Po who's there

po: tigress it's zan

Tigress: Zan really ?

po: come see for yourself (tigress was excited when she saw zan again)

Tigress: ZAN

zan: Tigress

po: what are you doing here anyways ?

zan's mother: our other baby sitter had to babysit someone else today and we couldn't find anyone els so I was wondering if you wonderful masters can watch him

Tigress: we can do that

zan's mother: thank you zan be good okay ?

zan: bye mom (the doors closed as zan's mom left)

zan: tigress is a pleasure to see you again

Tigress: you too zan. Wanna go for a walk ? (zan nodded yes)

Tigress: po I have to take zan for a walk we'll be back later

po: tigress just started to (interrupted)

Tigress: po it's okay we'll be back as soon as we can. Just please watch the jade palace while were gone

po: (sigh) okay

Tigress: I love you (tigress kisses po on the cheek)

po: love you too (tigress walks out the door with zan)

po: I gotta give her credit though she does love me. Okay po you can do this just be patient as you can

(Tigress and zan was walking through the bamboo forest as dawns was getting al bit close)

Tigress: so zan have you been practicing kung fu lately?

Zan: yes but my mom thinks it's too dangerous so I hide in a secret place to practice

Tigress: that sounds a bit interesting

Zan: yeah (zan suddenly sees something stuck to the side of a tress. after walking a bit further tigress saw that zan wasn't with her. She looks back to see him holding a piece of paper in his hands)

Tigress: ZAN ! (Tigress runs back at him) don't scare me like that you have to stay with me

Zan: sorry tigress but I found this strange piece of paper on this tree (tigress looked at the paper. It said has horns, always watches but has no eyes with a head of a bull with an x across it)

Tigress: zan are you sure you didn't draw it ?

Zan: yes and I never heard of it either (tigress looked at it again and she realized something on the paper was familiar)

Tigress: zan we have to head back to the jade palace

Zan: why ?

Tigress: it might get dangerous here we have to go

Zan: I thought we were going to be walking for a bit more

Tigress: ZAN listen to me it can get really scary here soon and I bowed to protect you. WE have to go back to the palace to stay safe. Let's GO (tigress started to walk away zan got scared a little bit and he walked back a little bit and he bumped into something behind him. He turned around and he saw the tall faceless creature standing behind him)

Zan: (GASP) TIGRESS (tigress whipped around after she heard zan call for her)

Tigress: ZAN ! ZAN ? (Tigress looked around but there was no sight of zan all she found was one of his feathers)

Tigress: ZAN WHERE ARE YOU (Tigress suddenly heard a creepy whisper)

Slender bull: (whispering) the one you call zan is safe with me

Tigress: WHO IS THERE ?

Slender bull: (whispering) I encountered you before Master Tigress

Tigress: HOW DO YOUI KNOW MY NAME ? (Tigress was creped out and she looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It started to get foggy and dark and she look behind her and right there was him It was the slender bull. He was tall, had a black body that looked like he was wearing a uniform, had white hooves, had a head of a bull, it had horns and it was blank white with no face, no ears, no eyes, no nose and no mouth. It also had octopus like tentacles from behind his back and his arms were very long and almost touching the ground. Tigress was scared by his looks and voice)

Tigress: WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME ?

Slender bull: (whispering) you and this dragon warrior you call po are the next ones on my list who will be taken by me

Tigress: WHO ARE YOU ?

Slender bull: (whispering) my identity is a secret (tigress ran from the forest back to the palace after encountering the faceless looking creature)

Tigress: (SCREAMS)

Slender bull: (whispering) master tigress you and po will soon be mine

(at the jade palace po was waiting patiently as he can for tigress and zan to return)

Po: ok tigress should be back any minute now (he heard tigress call for help as she was coming to the doors)

Tigress: HELP

Po: that was surprisingly quick (tigress ran in panicking and calling for help)

Tigress: PO HELP ME

Po: tigress what's wrong ?

Tigress: zan's gone !

Po: WHAT ? BUT HOW ?

Tigress: he has been kidnapped by a scary looking creature in the forest

Po: what did he look like ?

Tigress: it was tall. It looked like he was wearing a uniform but his body was just black. His hooves were white and he had octopus like tentacles on his back. His arms were very long almost touching the ground and most of all.

Po: WHAT ?

Tigress: His terrifying looking face. (Crying in fear) Just staring at me. BUT he had no face he had a head of a bull but there was overall no face. There were no eyes no mouth and no nose but it had horns. I heard a creepy whisper that might've been him.

Po: that's really scary

Tigress: we got to find him and get zan back

Po: tigress it's getting dark out

Tigress: we have torches in the training hall we'll light them up head back to the forest, look for this creature and figure out how to get zan back.

Po: okay (po and tigress went to the training hall picked up two torches lit them up and headed back to the bamboo forest. In the forest po and tigress followed a path through the forest looking for clues and the creature but tigress took po to the area where the event took place)

Tigress: This is the spot where it happened

Po: okay what happened here ?

Tigress: zan was right there holding a piece of paper, the figure was down there appearing from the fog, and I ran back down that path after coming encounter with this being.

Po: was there any clues or something ?

Tigress: well before zan disappeared he found this piece of paper (po looked at the paper that zan found and he was shocked)

Po: c'mon it probably doesn't mean any (po stopped talking as he saw another piece of paper stuck on the side of a boulder)

Po: HOLY SMOKES. TIGRESS LOOK AT THIS (the paper said Run For Your Life)

Tigress: this can't get any worse (suddenly from behind a tree a masked clouded leopard peaks out looking at tigress and po. The mask had black around the eyes and the lips were black it also had whiskers)

Po: well what if this does mean a thing

Tigress: po we don't know for sure let's just keep going

Po: fine (as they started to walk away the masked clouded leopard snuck up behind tigress and grabbed her shoulder Tigress turned around in shock)

Tigress: (GASP) (the masked leopard bear hugs tigress with one hand and covers her mouth with the other hand and tigress muffled for help)

Tigress: (in a muffled voice) PO HELP ME (po turns around to see tigress behing wrapped up by the masked leopards arms)

Po: TIGRESS ! (po frees tigress from the leopards grip and he and tigress starts to fight her and as they took advantage of her tigress pushed her against a tree and just held her there)

Tigress: PO get the rope

Po: GOT IT (po picks up the rope lying on the ground and they tie her up. After they did tigress kept her grip on the leopard to make sure she can't break free)

Po: hold her still (po grabbed the mask then the leopard was unmasked and it was the former leader of the ladies of the shade. SU)

Po: Su ? What are you doing ?

Su: I will never tell the secret

Tigress: we need to know more about this creature that attacked my little friend. Do you know what he is?

Po: WHAT IS HIS NAME ?

Su: okay FINE I'll talk. HIS name is the Slender Bull

Po & tigress: THE SLENDER BULL ?

Su: he is a being that is a faceless bull and kidnapper, a killer and can be transformed into different formations. (Flashback starts) For decades he has been kidnapping kids and adults all over the valley of peace and different locations he never showed anyone mercy and the people that find pieces of paper that describe him and come in contact with him they become his victims. He follows them everywhere till he gets closer and he takes them away and the people never return. After his recent kidnap he wasn't seen since then (Flashback ends) and now he's back and if both of you came in contact with him he is after you two.

Po: wait why were you wearing this mask ?

Su: I wanted to become a different kind of villain since I was no longer the leader of the ladies of the shade

Tigress: well thanks for the info

Po: see ya (po and tigress walk away from su)

Su: Hey RELEASE ME

Po: don't worry some guards will find you and take you to Chorh-Gom Prison and you won't be tied up anymore. BYE

Su : (Growls angrily) (po and tigress walk down the path until tigress placed her paw on po's shoulder and had to tell po something important)

Tigress: po I have to say something it's really serious

Po: you can tell me later right now we have to (interrupted)

Tigress: PO LISTEN TO ME. (Sigh) I encountered slender bull before.

Po: (Gasp) (po becomes in shock after tigress tells him about her encounter with slender bull)

Po: this can't be true. Tigress please tell me you're kidding.

Tigress: po it really happened.

Po: but how ?

Tigress: I was seven years old (flashback starts) I was walking through the bamboo forest to prove to shifu that I will be brave to stand up for myself because he didn't let me leave the jade palace because he thought I would get scared easily. As I walked I found a piece of paper on a tree that said follows you on every corner I thought it was a joke but a couple minutes later it it started to get dark and I looked down into the tress and then I saw him. He just stood there as I terrifyingly looked at him but soon he started moving towards me and I started running as he chased me. I managed to escape the forest and him and head back to the palace without ever looking back (flashback ends) he hasn't chased me for a while but ever since then I was his target

Po: I can't believe this

Tigress: I know

Po: okay tigress listen I understand your scared of this creature but right now we need to focus on saving people who were kidnapped by slender bull especially zan. You are a strong kung fu master you need to face your fear soon. Let's split up and look for this kidnapper. I'll go that way, you go this way

Tigress: but po I (po runs down the path leaving tigress alone to take the other path)

Tigress: po I like you but why did you think of this (tigress enters a big circle area in the center the forest. Tigress hears a creepy noise and she gasped a bit)

Tigress: Hello ? (She was scared) hello ?

Slender bull: (whispering) tigress

Tigress: okay I really wish you would leave me alone because I have been scared enough (tigress looked around the surroundings seeing nothing till she bumped into slender bull behind her)

Slender bull: (whispering) behind you (tigress screams a bit as she turns around in horror. Tigress fell back and begged the slender bull to leave her alone and not to hurt her)

Tigress: PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Slender bull: (whispering) silence. Your time has come (slender bull then starting stretching and he became 10 ½ ft taller. Tigress watched in horror to see how tall he was getting. She could tell that this wasn't good. The slender bull's tentacles appeared and grabbed tigress's arms and legs and she was lifted to the slender bulls face.)

Tigress: PUT ME DOWN (After she said put me down tigress was paralyzed by one of the slender bull's powers she couldn't move, speak, or fight. She just cried. It was all she can do. The slender bull had no mouth but his voice was still heard)

Slender bull: (whispering) you will be missed (in the center of his face a hole appeared. As it grew tigress was scared even more. The hole was a portal to the slender bull's dimension .He started to pull tigress in there)

Tigress: NO (before he did po suddenly showed up kicking the slender bull really hard in the face)

Po: SHAKABOIE (slender bull released his grip and tigress was dropped to the ground. Tigress was relieved to see po. She was also relieved that he saved her in a nick of time)

Tigress: PO (as she smiled in excitement)

Po: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND. (po shouted. The slender bull tilted his head to the side as he was now noticing tigress's boyfriend)

Slender bull: (whispering) I don't think so (po started fighting the slender bull. but every punch kick or move slender bull kept blocking and dodging them.)

Po: WHAT ?

(Po kept doing it with no luck)

Po: BUT HOW ?

Slender bull: (whispering) I can sense any move when anyone tries to use one on me. I am immortal and unbeatable. No warrior or anyone can defeat me.

Po: LIAR (po thought slender bull was messing with him and he kept trying but he was wrong and tired)

Po: (breathing and panting)

Slender bull: (whispering) I told you (one of the slender bulls tentacles came up from his back and wrapped his tentacle around po's neck)

Tigress: PO

Slender bull: (whispering) I told you I was immortal. Now since you are no match for me I will start with this. (The slender bull started to choke po a little and tigress was watching in horror and was to scared to help him

Tigress: PO. NO !

Slender bull: (whispering) this should lower your strength for a little bit dragon warrior (the tentacle unwraps po's neck and po was breathing hard and panting a bit)

Po: you (breathing hard) will never get away with this you bully

Slender bull: (whispering) I already did. You want to keep trying and stop me ?

Po: you kidding me ? I can try to stop anyone as many times as I can.

Slender bull: (whispering) come get me (the slender bull crossed his arms and he zoomed backwards really fast bursting through the tress)

Po: WOAH HE'S SO FAST !

Tigress: po you have to stop fighting him you have to face it he's unstoppable

Po: NO. Tigress you need to get far away from here as fast as you can

Tigress: PO whatever your thinking don't do it. HE'LL KILL YOU

Po: he caused enough harm over the valley of peace I have to stop him

Tigress: PO I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN.

Po: Tigress I know this is wrong but it's time to do the right thing as the dragon warrior.

Tigress: BUT PO I

Po: GET OUT OF HERE ! (po shouted angrily)

Tigress: RIGHT (po ran along the path where the slender bull flew across and he followed it through the forest. Tigress began running through the forest trying to find a way out. She was extremely worried about po too. Meanwhile po continued following path slender bull flew threw)

Po: Where is he I have been looking around for about a half mile. (po then sees something peek out from underneath the sticks of a bamboo tree)

Po: what's this ? (It was another piece of paper that said HELP ME)

Po: how many more could there possibly be ? (po looks to the right side a bit then he turned to the right side to see that slender bull was really close to him like 1 ft and 1/2. The slender bull's tentacles popped out and attacked po. Meanwhile tigress was running slow and out of breath)

Tigress: I should've help po but this creature is so scary for me to fight (tigress falls to the ground on her back after running so long trying to escape with no luck)

Tigress; (breathing hard and panting) po please be okay I can't hold this out much longer (tigress suddenly hears po scream)

Po: (screams loudly and fades)

Tigress: PO ! (Tigress ran to look for po. She searched everywhere but she didn't find him anywhere all she found was his footprints and the place where he disappeared. Tigress started to cry)

Tigress: PO NO !(slender bull appears behind tigress)

Slender bull: (whispering) he is with me now (tigress forced slender bull to release po and zan as she was scared)

Tigress: LET PO AND ZAN GO YOU FREAK

Slender bull: (whispering) you can't beat me you are scared of me and your next Master Tigress (Tigress screamed and ran as fast as she could. Tigress was scared as she was trying to run from slender bull)

Slender Bull: (whispering) you won't escape me (Tigress was running through the trees trying to lose sight of him. Tigress hid behind a tree thinking she would lose him. The slender bull's head suddenly peak on the side of the tree spotting tigress)

Slender Bull: (whispering) where is she ? (Tigress freaked out and screamed a bit and continued running. She came out of the trees onto a path and she followed it. She suddenly stepped into a deep little mud puddle with her legs stuck in it. She tried to jump and step out but they were stuck. As slender bull got closer she tigress gripped one of her legs and tried to pull them out but not only were they still stuck the mud turned out to be quicksand and it was pulling her in making her more stuck. The Slender Bull got closer and closer. Tigress was struggling. She sank to her hips and she finally pulled herself out by pushing on the ground hard and pulling her legs out with her leg strength. After she got out she started running again. She didn't know where to go .Tigress was lost. She hid behind another tree and the slender bull got fed up with chasing her)

Slender Bull: (whispering) I had enough of this. (The Slender Bull's hoof suddenly grabs tigress's tail)

Tigress: (GASP) (the slender bull whipped her around in circles and threw her against the tress then she became weak and injured after that throw. When she tried to run again she felt some pain on her back and was running to slow that the slender bull was catching up to her. One of his tentacles wrapped her legs and was whipping her to the ground like 4 times and he threw her to the ground and kicked her forward like a couple feet ahead. Tigress was moving slowly and unable to run or walk so she tried crawling but slender bull was still too fast. The slender bull's hoof grabbed tigress's waist wrap and picked her up. Tigress was moaning in pain)

Slender bull: (whispering) Tigress you're so pathetic to act like a warrior this way to try and beat me and I am very disappointed. Now I will show what I am truly like. (The slender bull throws her up and when she came down the slender bull punched her really hard launching her full speed at a boulder. The speed was so intense she smashed through the rock. Tigress was beat up so bad and is unable to move but she was able to talk, move her head and eyes. The slender bull's tentacles suddenly started wrapping up tigress's body)

Tigress: WHAT ARE YOU (starts to muffle) DOING ? (The slender bull's tentacles wrapped up tigress's whole body and she continued to muffle. The slender bull tossed tigress through the tress and tigress was buried under a pile of trees. The slender bull digs up the trees with his tentacles revealing tigress laying on her back, unconscious and badly injured)

Slender bull: (whispering) looks like there will be no more running tigress. (The slender bull grabs her by the shirt and picks her up and slender pulls stares at her)

Slender bull: (whispering) you were being pathetic going up against me (the slender bull shoulder's tigress and takes her to his cave)

Slender bull: (whispering) this time not only will I kill you. I won't show you any mercy (in the slender bulls cave tigress wakes up)

Tigress: (wakes up) Huh ? (Tigress found herself on a stone table with her legs wrapped by some parts of tentacles and her arms raised up with parts of the tentacles wrapping her wrists and looks around) where am I ?

Slender bull: (whispering) you're in my lair (slender bull appears from the dark parts of the cave)

Tigress: what are you going to do to me (tigress was scared and looked at him nervously)

Slender bull: (whispering) before I take you to my dimension not only am I going to start with other kung fu master around china I am going to do a scary thing to you

Tigress: like what ? (The slender bull's right hoof forms into a claw. It was sharp as razor sharp cutting tools. He first rubbed tigress across her left cheek her nose and her right cheek. When he spoke again he rubbed his knuckles on tigress's chin)

Tigress: NO. GET IT AWAY FROM ME !

Slender bull: (whispering) I am just going to make an injury to you until your strength starts to fade (the slender bull places the claw on tigress's stomach. Tigress looked down and her eyes widened and startled in fear. The slender bull scratches tigress down the stomach. The claws were sharp as razor sharp cutting tools. Tigress suffered some cuts. it reminded her of Mistress Mugan who was cutting parts of her body. Tigress was screaming and crying in pain)

Tigress: PLEASE. NO MORE PAIN. I BEG YOU MERCY

Slender bull: (whispering) that is all I am doing to you for right now (his claw forms back into a hoof) now as you will die here before I take your corps I am going to do the same things to the other kung fu masters like I did to you (tigress startled and her eyes widened) and kidnap them too. Goodbye Master Tigress. (The slender bull exits his cave leaving tigress behind on the table)

Tigress: OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE ? (After slender bull left his cave leaving tigress behind he thought about something else for right now)

Slender bull: (whispering) before I deal with tigress incase if she doesn't die like that. I shall do the same thing with the other kung fu master like shifu and the rest of the furious five which is monkey,crane,viper,mantis and the rest of the masters and then…. The world (back at the cave tigress was struggling to get free but was unable to and she blamed and talked to herself for dragging po and zan in danger)

Tigress: (Sigh) well tigress this is apparently how you're gonna die. You lay on this table being restrained by tentacles with no one to you help you and you feel a bunch of pain from this wound on your stomach. Oh my Gosh this is all my fault I never should've brought zan for a walk in the forest or talked po into this (tigress's eyes rolled up and started to cry) po and zan if you hear my I'm.. I'm really sorry you guys I'm sorry. (Tigress moved her right arm again and she realized something about the tentacles)

Tigress: wait a second (tigress looked up at her raised up right arm seeing that the tentacles were stretchable) these tentacles stretching. I can't give up I have to do this for po and zan (the tentacle was stretchable but was hard to break. tigress tried to pull her arm out but she couldn't. so she pulled herself up a bit and bit off a piece of the tentacle and spitted it out . she was finally able to break her arm free and she used her right arm to pull up the other tentacle and slid her left arm out and same thing witmher legs she slid her legs free after she pulled up the two tentacle that restrained them.) YES I did it (as she smiled in relief when she stood up she still felt pain in her stomach from the cut she suffered. She fell down on her knees and she covered her stomach with her left hand and she groaned)

Tigress: c'mon tigress don't give up. Save your friends (tigress faced her fear a little bit. As she walked out of the cave but due to the pain on her stomach she walked out weirdly like she had a hard time ignoring it.)

Slender bull: (whispering) now that I am ready to get the other masters I will (interrupted)

Tigress: you'll do what ? (Tigress leaps over the slender bull and lands in front of him still holding in her stomach)

Slender bull: (whispering) what ? How did you get free and how can you fight me with this injury I gave you ? How did you manage to face your fear which is me ?

Tigress: I guess you'll find out (Tigress and Slender bull started fighting so far slender bull had a little advantage cause of his powers and tentacles. Tigress was barely doing well but the scratch wound was affecting her cause after she kicked him cause after she landed on her feet after the kick the pain came and she covered her stomach with both her hands and she groaned and moaned and she kept fighting but the pain kept affecting her and it was causing her to lose. After throwing one punch on the slender bull the pain for the third time affected tigress and slender bull took the advantage by stomping tigress on her back when she bended over cause of her pain and she was being pinned to the ground)

Slender bull: (whispering) I told you that you wouldn't have a chance against me with that wound on your stomach you suffered. (Tigress was struggling to speak but while she was being pinned to the ground it was making her weaker to speak. Tigress barely manages to say a couple words)

Tigress: (in a panting voice) you'll pay for this

Slender bull: (whispering) what is the matter ? Need me to get off you say you can give up ? I thought so

(The slender bull steps off tigress and she coughs and breaths for a second. One of the the slender bulls tentacles wrap tigress neck and picks her)

Slender bull: (whispering) whoops I lied (the slender bull throws her up and tigress falls back down into a river. She swam back up and she was coughing and hacking. After that she was gasping and breathing so hard and she swam to shore. When she did she barley crawled out and laid on her back with her legs still in some parts of the river and she was tired and panting and spoke to herself)

Tigress: that's it. There's nothing else I can do to stop him. This is all my fault. I'm sorry po. (Tears came out of tigress's ear) I tried to help you but there's nothing else I can do I'm sorry (tigress sobbed and po's voice was heard but he wasn't there)

Po: Tigress don't give up on us you're the only hope that we have to stop this monster (tigress was shocked)

Tigress: (GASP) Po is that you ?

Po: yes tigress

Tigress: how are you talking to me if you're not here?

Po: it's a long story. Anyways I heard what you just said about giving up. You can't do that !

Tigress: but po I gave him everything I had. I'm afraid this is all I got. There's nothing else I can do

Po: I don't know what hit your head or what but you're wrong. You're the leader of the furious five and you're a brave warrior. A warrior like that never gives up you have to defeat him RIGHT NOW

Tigress: po didn't you hear what I just said ?

Po: listen tigress I know how you can win !

Tigress: Really po ? You do ? How ?

Po: listen I understand your wounded a bit on your stomach right ?

Tigress: yeah but what is the point of this ?

Po: shifu told me that if you ignored the pain and pretend it's not there while fighting. You may be powerful and focused enough to defeat an enemy.

Tigress: po are you serious ? Cause I am not sure about it

Po: yes I'm sure tigress. Being a warrior is not about trying your best it's about being brave inside your heart and avenging people like me when were defeated or kidnapped .Tigress I love you and you're my best friend. Now get your butt out there and teach that freak a lesson, show him who the boss is and bring us back. Good Luck

Tigress: RIGHT ! (Tigress stood up ignored her stomach wound walked out of the water and she was ready to get back into the fight)

Tigress: Slender bull. I am ready for battle and prepared to get rid of you (Slender bull started walking away and tigress suddenly lands back into the place where she and slender bull first faced off. She lands behind him)

Tigress: i think you threw me into the river on purpose

Slender bull: (whispering) what ?

Tigress: it's time for vengeance (she gets into her fighting pose)

Slender bull: (whispering) how is the pain not infecting you ?

Tigress: umm I remembered something I learned a long time ago

Slender bull: (whispering) whatever you're still no match for me (tigress and slender bull face off and this time tigress had an advantage over him, She was able to dodge the tentacles and avoid his powers and able to hit him)

Slender bull: (whispering) impossible this can't be. I am immortal

Tigress: well you're not anymore creep (slender bull dashed in to kill tigress but tigress got into her fighting pose and closed her eyes to remember what po just said)

Po: you're brave inside your heart, you're the leader of the furious five, a warrior is never scared and doesn't give up, ignore the pain pretend it's not there and finish the guy off (tigress opened her eyes)

Tigress: (growled angrily) (as slender bull got close she does the tahlia leap on him)

Slender bull: (whispering) I cannot be defeated like this (tigress does her finishing move on him and he flew back and vanished and slender bull was never seen again. it was getting close to sunrise. After the fight Tigress smiled then looked around for po and zan till a cough was heard)

Po: (coughing)

Tigress: PO ! (po was laying on his side in the path of the forest. Tigress ran to him and rolled him on his back) po are you okay ?

Po: yes tigress (cough's again) is he gone ?

Tigress: yes po he is. I owe you a huge thank you for helping me defeat him even though it was just your voice (po smiled back as a reply) where's zan ?

Po: he was teleported back to his home. His mother is going to take good care of him since he's scared a bit

Tigress: are you sure he is at his house ?

Po: yeah ! (Tigress reached out her hand and helped po up) oh and tigress thank you so much for helping me and zan ! (After po thanked tigress for saving him and zan for saving them. tigress was replying him and the wound was making her pass out)

Tigress: you're welcome po. But I still wish my stomach wound. (Tigress's eyes started roll back and she was passing out) would... Heal... Quickly. (Tigress's eyes went black falls to the ground face forward)

Po: TIGRESS ! (po kneels down on the right side of her. he place his hand on tigress left arm and he puts his ear near tigress and he sighed in relief that tigress was still breathing)

Po: thank goodness (po pulled tigress rolling her on her backside and po lifted a bit of her head and with his left hand he gripped and held her right hand with his left hand and tried to get a response from her)

Po: tigress speak to me (tigress barley opened her her eyes and looked at po as they were closing again and she spoke in a quiet and whispering voice cause of her stomach wound)

Tigress: po help me (po realized that this wasn't good and had to help her fast)

Po: OH NO if I don't help take care of this wound tigress suffered she'll die (po tucks his arms under tigress, picks her up and carries her)

Po: hang on tigress I'm gonna save you (po runs back to the Student Barracks. He carried tigress into her room and places her onto her bed. While she was still passed out po took a roll of bandage wraps and he wraps around tigress's stomach and took care of her wound. After he did Po kissed her on the forehead)

Po: feel better tigress (po walks back to his room and looks back at tigress as he closes the door. When he went to sleep he was worried about her and was hoping she remains the same even though she will. Back in Tigress's room the slender bull was no longer around but she had a nightmare about that nightmarish figure. In her nightmare the sky, the ground everything was red like bad guys were invading the place with torches or like the place was on fire. Tigress was scared because she was alone and no one was around. She saw the slender bull appearing and walking towards her)

Slender bull: (whispering) I'm gonna kill you

Tigress: (screams in horror) (tigress started running away from him unable to fight him as she ran she saw a cliff ahead and tried run another way but one of the slender bull's tentacles nailed her in the face. She was launched forward and rolled over and gripped on the edge of the cliff holding on with both hands. When she looked down The cliff didn't look like a normal height and didn't have a ground. The bottom seemed hundreds of feet deep and had a black hole like hole at the bottom. Tigress tried to pull herself up but slipped before she put her right back on the edge the slender bull walked up in front of her and stomped his right foot on tigress left hand really hard.)

Slender bull: (whispering) you will never be seen again (The slender bull rotated his foot making tigress release her grip and she fell into the hole as she screamed in horror, everything goes black. She wakes up and screams for two seconds. Po heard her scream. He woke up stormed out of his room and ran into tigress's room. Po sees tigress sitting on her bed with her legs folded and her arms wrapping them and breathing heavy and a bit paralyzed in fear)

Po: TIGRESS ! WHATS WRONG ? (Tigress turns her head and was relieved that it was po)

Tigress: Po (tigress was crying) I just had a nightmare about the slender bull and no one was around especially you. I fell off the cliff fell into a deep black whole and I wasn't saved. Po I...I (po sits next to her and hugs her from behind.)

Tigress: I (sobbing) I'm scared (Tigress snuggles in po's arm and he asked her a nice question)

Po: tigress can I sleep with you tonight since you can't be alone like this ?

Tigress: yes po please. Please

Po: okay I'll be right back (po goes to his room to get his bed and a blanket and tigress really needed him back in her room)

Tigress: (crying out) PO ? Where are you ? I really need you

Po: I'm coming I'm coming (po comes back in and places it next to tigress. When they laid down on their sides tigress faced po as po face her. po tucked tigress and himself under the blanket. He hugged tigress in his arms so she can calm down, get less scared, feel warm and safe and sleep peacefully till she is better. Tigress hugged back and po snuggled her)

Tigress: (crying and sobbing a bit) Po I'm really glad you're here with me. I just can't have nightmares and be alone like this. Please po ,please stay with me tonight (Tigress begged as she cried and need po to stay with her till slender bull was out of her head)

Po: Tigress please don't cry, you're safe. I'm here for you. It's gonna be okay ! (po said as he wiped the tears from tigress's eye)

Tigress: (Tigress snuggled in po's arms) thanks po. I love you

Po: I love you to tigress (she kissed po on the lips and po kissed back a bit)

(The slender bull was never sighted again)

(The End)


End file.
